


Mendacious Marriage 乌托邦玫瑰

by Asaki_Kiri



Category: Mr. and Mrs. Smith (2005), 琅琊榜 | Nirvana in Fire (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6596860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asaki_Kiri/pseuds/Asaki_Kiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr & Mrs Smith AU。</p><p>特别感谢@乐府凄凉曲 给我的咖啡师常识补充，还有一些很可爱的小细节QWQ！虽然我确实很喜欢喝咖啡，但是还真的没有仔细研究过里面的这些事情！</p><p>以及感谢 @沙丘 和 @破阵 谢谢你们给我取的这么棒的文题QWQ！</p><p>玩梗一时爽，注释火葬场。</p><p>以此献给@Analgisia</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Analgisia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Analgisia/gifts).



Barrett Model 99[1]的瞄准镜里出现了某个人的脸。

 

是那张棱角分明，每一根线条他都曾细细摩挲过的面庞。熟悉到几近于无法理解为何会出现在这里的面庞。

 

他能尝得到自己口中突然上涌的苦涩，就像是刚刚喝完一杯双份意式浓缩[2]一样，那种苦涩占据了全部味蕾。

 

但是他的手没有颤抖。他最后向观察手确认了一遍射程与风速，然后稳稳地扣下了扳机。

 

因为这次狙击终将失败。

 

001

 

——你有没有尝试过将枪口对准你最爱的人？

 

恐怕多数杀手的标准答案会是这个问题的前提完全不成立，因为杀手的职业道德无论是在浪漫小说里还是在各类电影里，永远都在决定着他们是为爱人而战的一方。因此即使现在的萧景琰压根儿没有查阅完全不存在的什么《成为杀手的一百零一条准则速记手册》的时间，他眼前实在是太过于超现实的一幕也还是让他切切实实地感受到了一阵突如其来的晕眩。

 

毕竟抢劫自己工作了十年的银行这种事，在他的认知里已经有着相当高的奇异性了，而拿枪对着自己相伴六年的伴侣这种事儿，简直又让这个奇异性上升了一个层次，完完全全足够称得上是他履历表上最浓墨重彩的一笔黑历史。

 

本来这次任务应该是完成得很顺利的，既不需要提前踩点熟悉地形，酬金也确实足够诱人。金库的门比雇主预想中的大概还要好开，毕竟那家银行安保系统的漏洞他比谁都要清楚。他细想了下，大概无非是替哪位不愿露面的金主从金库里取点儿对方不是很方便公诸于众的东西，没有什么技术含量也不存在什么风险，于是二话不说就答应了。

 

萧景琰没好意思说出口的是，他最近手头也确实有点缺钱。他和自己伴侣的结婚纪念日就快到了，尽管最近因为这样那样的莫名的原因两人总在吵架，甚至冷战，但唯独这个纪念日他无论如何也是不想错过的。毕竟他正试图计划着用这次的结婚纪念日挽救自己的婚姻。礼物花了他三个通宵选好了，足够深情款款又诚恳的告白话语他也已经逼着穆霓凰帮自己写好了，只差用银行卡潇洒地滑过POS机然后——

 

“此银行卡余额不足。付款失败。”

 

一分钱难倒英雄汉，更何况这时他才后知后觉地想起自己忘记了查看礼物的价签。而在终于数清楚了那一串“0”的数量之后，他仿佛已经看到了自己的婚姻最终还是无可挽回地走向了那个悲惨结局的场景。

 

只是如果要现在的他来说的话，POS机的高能警报压根算不上什么悲惨的事。因为更加悲惨的已经在他眼前成为了现实。

 

比如现在。

 

从他透过黑色面罩看清自己瞄准的人质正是自己伴侣的那一刻起，萧景琰花了足足三秒的时间也没能成功让自己握着USP Compact[3]的右手重新稳定下来。

 

这绝对超出了必要的反应时间，他有些机械地想道，UPS的保险从最开始就已经解除，子弹也已经上膛。执行任务时一贯的谨慎偏好，虽然枪支有一定的几率走火。而他没有哪一刻比现在更痛恨自己的这个习惯了，USP如果在现在走火，那种惨烈的场面他连想都不愿多想一秒。戚猛冲他打了个询问的手势，而萧景琰只能机械地摇摇头，示意对方一切依旧按计划进行。

 

然而就像多米诺骨牌一样，这只不过是倒下的第一张而已。他僵硬着冲列战英扬了扬下巴，确认对方成功接管了人质之后收枪走向了金库。他不能再继续正视自己伴侣的面庞了，即使是多一秒的凝视他也担心对方从自己有些躲闪的眼神中看出些什么来。

 

之后的一切都该死地如同计划中一样顺利，只是等他试图破解保险锁的指纹识别系统的时候，萧景琰才发现，自己右手五指的关节此时已经僵硬得连伸直这个简单的动作都完不成了。

 

“我还以为你有多厉害，原来也不过如此而已啊。”

 

在他颤抖着输入最后一个密码的时候背后冷不丁响起了一个声音，耳熟得令他心悸，但他突然就无论如何也想不起来这个声音的主人究竟是谁了。

 

“这种程度的系统，换我也只需要几秒钟而已。不过看在你有用枪指着我的勇气上，我也就不跟你计较这些了。毕竟说到底算是我欠你一声谢谢。”

 

然后他的眼前突然一片漆黑。

 

从背部传来的疼痛来看对方应该只是使用了麻醉弹。虽然不清楚对方为何不对自己痛下杀手，但这大概也算是今天唯一幸运的事情，他倒下去的时候迷迷糊糊地这么想，至少他还能活着把礼物交到自己伴侣手上。

 

……大概吧，前提是他还能够拿到酬金的话。希望那帮总是姗姗来迟的警察至少能别急着摘他的头套，否则他就得准备在离婚协议书上签字了。

 

002

 

七年前。

 

萧景琰。男。三十五岁。

 

未婚。大概在十年之内他的户口本上伴侣那一栏都会是空白，至少他是这么认为的。

 

至于职业，没有哪个杀手会愚蠢到把“职业杀手”四个字填在自己的履历表上。因此萧景琰思虑再三后在离家不远的银行给自己搞了个柜员的小职位，没什么薪水，日子久了也难免生出些乏味来。但好歹是严格的朝九晚五，工作稳定不加夜班，足够他在空余时间搞定自己的主业。

 

还有就是，在距离银行差不多两个街区的地方开着一家咖啡馆。装潢风格用穆霓凰的话来说就是上世纪七十年代的风格，古朴简单得要命，又很有些店主的个人趣味，总而言之算不上好评。但磨出的咖啡醇厚浓郁，唇齿留香，即使是对咖啡毫无讲究的人也能找到在附近也算得上是相当出名。传言甚至有人为了这家咖啡馆彻底抛弃了公司写字楼下只需等待几分钟的星巴克，但萧景琰对这些本是毫无感触的。

 

他是那种最不喜欢咖啡的人，再顶级的咖啡豆的香气在他闻起来都同便利店里随处可见的速溶没什么差别，但耐不住他有一帮咖啡因依赖症晚期的银行同事，属于午休期间不来一杯咖啡一整个下午都有精神的那种。萧景琰受够了整个午休都看他们喋喋不休地争论这次星巴克的本周究竟用的是哪个产地的豆子，以及随处可见的关于附近为何没有免外送费的咖啡外卖的哀嚎。

 

于是他脑子一热揽下了替全银行买咖啡的活儿，然后在穆霓凰的耳提面命之下拎着长长的清单走向了他们全部人一致指定的那家咖啡馆。

 

“要说附近最好的咖啡，这家绝对是所有人举双手双脚同意的。就是路远了点，麻烦你了啊。”

 

穆霓凰笑着推他出门的时候还不忘贴心地在他袖子上贴了张便利贴，“虽然我知道你是个白水党，但是基本的阅读能力还是有的吧？再把摩卡错认成拿铁还忘记拿糖包的话，你这个月的奖金大概就要没了。”

 

穆霓凰讲的是上个星期他们一起去喝咖啡的事儿，她眼睁睁看着萧景琰在吧台前站了十五分钟也没决定好到底要点什么，然后在她不得已伸出了援手之后，萧景琰在取餐处拿走了她的那杯拿铁就那么自顾自地喝了起来。从那之后穆霓凰就抓紧了一切时间来嘲笑他在这方面的无知，而自知理亏的萧景琰只能选择掏出钱包然后应下了请她一周咖啡的勒索。

 

这次萧景琰也没有抱怨，他选择了快速逃离现场，毕竟多说一个字就有可能让穆霓凰再多嘲讽自己一分钟。

 

据戚猛所说，这是他见过为数不多的愿意把咖啡店装饰得像个书店一样的店主，然后战英在旁边补充，这也是他见过的第一个会在天花板上都画满星系图的店主。总之就是，聂铎一锤定音，配上上世纪七十年代的桌椅和灯饰只会显得非常诡异，总之店主的个人品味除了咖啡之外实在不是他们的欣赏水平。

 

但等他跨入了那家的确是在他这种外行人闻起来也算得上是十分诱人的咖啡馆的时候，萧景琰忽然就理解了，在那些同事的评语中，到底什么叫做店主的个人趣味了。

 

作为一个其实相当有死宅潜质的杀手，他从进店的第一刻起就嗅到了同类的气息。书架上满满当当的可不是戚猛眼里那些他看不进去的严肃文学，而是任何一个美漫宅都会跪在书架前痛哭流涕的绝版漫画——萧景琰是个杀手，所以他还能很好地控制自己的表情——塞满了好几个架子的漫画按出品公司和大事件顺序整整齐齐地放着，单他能认出来的Logo，Marvel，DC，Star Wars，Star Trek[4]等等不一而足。架子顶上还错落地摆着不少兵人、光剑模型和乐高，他甚至不敢去估算那个书架的价值。至于被战英吐槽得很厉害的星系图，那是Star Wars官方放出的星域地图，那标志性的Logo作为死忠的他想不认出来都难。

 

“如果您不喜欢漫画的话，我们这里也还有些小说。”一个陌生的声音突然从他背后响起，让正试图去取一本《Star Wars: Legacy》[5]的萧景琰吓得差点手一抖把书掉到地上，所幸萧景琰还保有肌肉记忆的身体及时做出了反应，让他还能把那本漫画牢牢地握在手里。

 

连本能都退化了么，这对杀手而言大概是致命的吧。他叹着气转过身去，对上一张线条柔和的、带着浅淡笑容的脸。那张脸配上那副仿佛来自上个世纪的黑框眼镜，虽说眼前人还正系着条印有R2-D2[6]的黑色围裙，戴着双有些滑稽的白手套，但整个人莫名地就有了几分浓郁的书卷气息。

 

“虽然可能都是科幻系的作品，抱歉就像常来的客人说的，这家店有点太自我主义了。”眼前的陌生男子露出一个不好意思的微笑来，声音温润如玉，“不过还好他们都原谅了我的这么点小爱好。”

 

“没、没有，我觉得很棒。”萧景琰有些磕磕绊绊地说着，并再一次鄙视起了自己到了关键时刻就会掉链子的语言功能，“我很少见到有人能收集了这么全的漫画——而且，我、我真的很喜欢这家咖啡馆。”

 

的漫画。他在心底默默地补充，但他对这家咖啡馆也确实是真心实意的赞美，更何况眼前人的笑容真的很好看——他一边默默唾弃着这样的自己一边僵硬着从袖子上撕下来那张滑稽到可笑的便利贴，“不、不好意思，先生请问我现在可以点单了吗？”

 

眼前戴眼镜的咖啡师相当理解地点了点头，然后从他手中接过了那张便利贴，自己有意无意地触碰到了对方有些微凉的手指的那一刻，萧景琰听见了自己蓦然加速的心跳。

 

003

 

“我可从没想过，你们俩也会到我这儿来。”面前披着白大褂的黑心医生正唰唰地写着诊断单，看起来相当兢兢业业，但从梅长苏的角度来看那个人好像只是在不断地往诊费那一栏后面画着0，“不过送上门来的生意哪儿有不做的道理，你说对吧，长苏？”

 

梅长苏什么话也没说，揪着不情不愿的萧景琰的袖子在诊室的椅子上坐下，然后才推了推眼镜不紧不慢地开口：“你可以再多画几个0，反正这个账单最后也是要寄给老爷子的。他送我的新婚礼物就是你这儿的一次免费咨询——”

 

“不知道该不该说他真是有先见之明呢，还是他只是单纯看热闹不嫌事大呢。”蔺晨有些泄气地把诊断单撕了下来，揉了揉然后将纸团精准地扔到了废纸篓里，“我可不可以先问问你，这位萧景琰先生是终于对你失去兴趣了吗？”

 

“没有。”萧景琰抢在梅长苏前先开了口，无视掉蔺晨有些错愕的目光，他的手就那么覆在了梅长苏握紧的十指上，尽管说这话的时候依然面红耳赤，但语气依然耿直得就好像在叙述什么颠扑不破的真理，“他是我这辈子唯一想要共度一生的人，我喜欢他到什么都愿意为他做，因为我这辈子都不会厌倦长苏的。”

 

“我还以为你是为了那些漫画才同意跟我结婚的。”梅长苏不咸不淡地说着，却抽出左手来紧紧攥住了萧景琰的那只手，“……而且你也确实不喜欢喝咖啡。”

 

“但是我喜欢你给我做的咖啡，虽然我到现在都不能理解那些名词，但是你认真做咖啡的样子我看多少年都不会腻。”

 

蔺晨看着眼前越坐越近越来越黏糊的两个人，觉得眼睛和太阳穴都有点隐隐作痛：“所以你们到底是有什么问题需要来咨询？我觉得你们现在出门的话立刻就能闪瞎一公园的人。”

 

“问题在于，新鲜感。还有我们因为总是对不上的时间表而产生的厌烦。虽然我们其实都没觉得这次咨询有什么必要的。”梅长苏一本正经地解释着，如果忽略他们还依旧交缠在一起的手指的话，“毕竟我们结婚已经七年了，有些问题我们说到底都能自己解决。”

 

“……但是不行，我们通常用来解决问题的手段都好像派不上用场了。”萧景琰皱了皱眉，“其实我们结婚只有六年多，下个结婚纪念日是在三个月之后。”

 

“六年，也不算短啊。说实在的我还以为你们最多能撑三年就到我这里来呢。”蔺晨撑着头，特意把每个字尾的音节都拖得老长，“萧景琰，长苏不肯跟我说具体的，那是他好面子。你倒是说说看，给你这段婚姻打个分？以十分标准来算，你觉得能有几分？”

 

“等等，”梅长苏突然出声了，“满分是多少分？”

 

“十分。”蔺晨伸出十根手指。

 

“八分。”

 

“八分。”

 

两个人异口同声地答道，然后为了久违的默契相互对望了一眼。

 

蔺晨又起了一身鸡皮疙瘩：“好吧，那么最近三个月性生活呢？”

 

梅长苏和萧景琰，再一次不约而同地脸红了。沉默三秒钟之后，梅长苏终于忍不住先开口了：“你一定要使用这么直白粗俗的话语吗？而且我实在不懂，这个问题究竟意义何在？”

 

“这是专业术语，才不是什么粗俗。”终于扳回一城的蔺晨愉悦地开始用笔在病例单上敲敲点点，“你先给个分数也行。”

 

“……零分。”萧景琰咬着牙报出了这个数字，然后令蔺晨更加惊讶的是，梅长苏竟然没有出声反对。

 

“好吧好吧，”他终于选择了举手投降，“既然我觉得我找到了症结所在……那么，跟我讲讲你们是怎么相遇的吧。越详细越好。”

 

“在他的咖啡店里。”萧景琰好不容易平复了呼吸，开始正经八百的陈述，“那是我第一次到他店里买咖啡。然后我对他……一见钟情。”

 

“我倒没有，”梅长苏补充道，顺便收获了萧景琰的一个充满困惑的眼神，“实际上第一次见面我对你并没有什么太深刻的印象，后来让我真正记住你的是另一件事。”

 

“那应该是我们的第二次见面吧，我记得很清楚，那次你差点扫荡走了我调味吧台的所有糖包。”

 

004

 

萧景琰的好心情止于回银行路上的一通电话。

 

实际上在看到手机屏幕上“未知号码”的几个字样的时候，萧景琰就已经产生了想要摔手机的冲动，但是以防万一他还是先解开了自己全部的风衣扣子。这种直接打到他私人号码上的，还是通过保密线路接入的极难进行反追踪的电话，通话对象于萧景琰而言一般不作他想。因此当他摁下通话键的时候，他甚至是毫不意外地在电话这端听到了当今的萧家家主、萧景琰几年都见不到一面的亲生父亲萧选的声音。

 

“找我有什么事？”萧景琰简单粗暴地试图逃掉他父亲向来有些虚伪的开场白，在右手还拎着满满一袋沉甸甸的咖啡的时候接电话谁都想要速战速决，“没有事的话我就先挂了。”

 

“我还以为，景琰你这么些年来好歹懂了点礼貌。”萧选不紧不慢地开口，“没想到还是这个性子，一点不懂得收敛。”

 

萧景琰冷哼了一声，没有接话。

 

沉默了几秒钟后，萧选的声音才再一次从手机里传来，带着他身为家主的不可一世的威严，尽管在萧景琰眼里那份所谓的威严甚至还比不上一颗.40 S&W[7]子弹来得实在：“我只是人听说，你最近好像不怕死地还在查当年林家的案子。”

 

“你说的‘人’是夏江吧，委屈你手下那么有才华的人来做个小银行的高管不觉得很大材小用么。”萧景琰走得更快了，皮鞋与水泥地面撞击着发出不甚清脆的声音，“告诉他当心点，不然指不定哪天做梦的时候就被人一枪爆了脑袋。”

 

萧选在电话那端发出了一声短促的冷笑：“我可从没想过要杀你们中的任何一个人，但我不能保证我手下的人会不会看不惯你们这种人。”

 

“我们这种人？”塑料袋子把他的手勒得有点痛，再不快点回去的话咖啡会凉，即使是在微波炉里重新加热一遍也会影响到咖啡的口感，他在心底默念了三遍那位咖啡师方才嘱咐自己的这句话才让几乎要暴走的神经重新冷却下来，“那也得看他有没有这个胆子来杀我。毕竟，我们这种人可不好惹。还有，你既然能在几年前杀掉我母亲，那我对你自然也就没什么礼貌可讲。”

 

“我不是说过了吗，从我走出你家门的那一刻起，我就不再是你的儿子，你也不要试图再假装自己是我的父亲。”

 

说完萧景琰松开了手机，听凭它做出完美的自由落体运动，然后将突然空无一物的左手伸进了挂在腰间的枪带上。Beretta M92FS[8]的保险已经解除，他的视线甚至压根不需要对准准星，只是凭借着本能将枪口对向了身后杀气袭来的方向。那对他而言已经足够。萧景琰抿着嘴扣下了扳机，9mm Parabellum[9]的空壳与地面撞击发出一串清脆的响声，随后是重物落地的一声闷响。

 

他没有试图去拯救自己屏幕已经碎成了蜘蛛网的手机，也没有费神去确认身后杀手的身份。想也不用想就知道是萧选派过来的杂鱼，这种程度的杀手要不了他的命，但却足够对他构成警告。从方才的声响来看自己没有给对方造成什么致命的伤害，杂鱼大概是已经逃跑了，善后工作自然也就轮不到他来做。他俯下身去从已经彻底丧失了使用价值的手机中取出自己的SIM卡掰成了两半，然后和手机尸体一起丢进了路旁的垃圾桶里。

 

做完这些后他一个一个地重新扣上了风衣的扣子，长长的米色风衣帮他很好地掩盖住了腿部枪套的痕迹，唯一有些意外的大概就是拔枪的时候让聂铎的摩卡摇晃着从盖子上漏了几滴出来。所幸他自己点的也是摩卡，于是萧景琰毫无愧疚感地打开了盖子就在路上自顾自地喝了起来。

 

满溢着咖啡因与奶沫的稍显苦涩的液体涌进喉咙的时候，萧景琰才有些后知后觉地意识到，自己好像连那位咖啡师的名字都还不知道，就更别提什么联系方式了。他有些懊恼地盯着纸杯上为了隔热而套着的杯套，然后又咽下了一口奶沫。

 

直接后果就是他被呛得差点连杯子都没法握在手中。

 

间接后果就是他想起来，这又不会成为他们的最后一次见面。

 

005

 

“所以你那时候不知道我的联系方式，甚至连我的名字都不知道。”梅长苏听着萧景琰略过了无数细节的讲述，有些困扰地皱起了眉头，“你大概记住的是我的店里的漫画——”

 

“换作是我我也只能记住那些，长苏你的个人品味实在是太明显了。”蔺晨适时地插了一句，“我偶尔也去过你店里，实在是令我印象深刻，那家店的每一个角落都在向别人尖叫着‘快看我是一个死宅’。”

 

“——但是我到现在都不明白，我的糖包和你结下了什么仇。自从你成为我们店里的常客以来，那段时间我每周都得拜托童路再多进几箱黄糖。”梅长苏直接忽略了蔺晨的话，转头直接狠狠瞪了萧景琰一眼，得到了对方一个相当不好意思的表情，“这么嗜甜如命的话当心会得糖尿病的。”

 

“没有。或者说嗜甜如命的人不是我。”萧景琰认错很快，语气诚恳神色凝重，但是梅长苏知道这人脾气倔到从来不改，“是聂铎。我在路上喝了他的摩卡，结果派咖啡的时候我忘记把自己的给他了，又喝了一杯。然后霓凰向我发难了，说咖啡没了总得有点补偿，如果以后我还想找她帮什么忙的话最起码下次得带几包你店里的糖包给她，女孩子脸皮薄每次不好意思多拿。”

 

“你倒是经常找她帮什么忙？”梅长苏抓住了关键词。

 

“她倒是真挺敏锐的，怎么就知道你下次还会愿意去呢？”蔺晨同时发难。

 

萧景琰沉默了三秒，然后举起了白旗，尽管这两个问题的答案实际上是一个，但他无论如何也不能照实说他向穆霓凰坦白了自己一见钟情的事实，然后又死皮赖脸地要求穆霓凰这个他为数不多的熟识的黑客帮自己查梅长苏的案底。被梅长苏略显怀疑的目光凝视着的感觉实在算不上好，于是他还是决定先坦白一半再说：“我告诉她我好像对那家咖啡店的咖啡师一见钟情了。”

 

“然后她站在原地笑了我足有半分钟。然后说我这个忙她帮定了。”

 

“以我对穆霓凰那个姑娘的了解，她十有八九是想拿你寻开心。”梅长苏慢条斯理地说着，语气间满是怜悯。

 

但是萧景琰一反常态地耸了耸肩，然后满不在乎地回答：“不过我确实还是追到你了。还给你戴上了戒指。”

 

“然后你们现在还一起到我这里来做婚姻咨询了。”

 

“你闭嘴。”两个人不约而同地出声，梅长苏还随手多补了一刀，“谁需要你多话了。”

 

006

 

穆霓凰看着把那满满一大袋子的咖啡像是什么了不得的奖章一样抱在自己胸前的、雄赳赳气昂昂地跨进银行大门的萧景琰，突然就产生了一种强烈的想要扶额的冲动。身为女性的直觉告诉她，在这个人身上一定发生了些什么不一样的事情，包括他身上那股已经散得差不多但还是微微在空气中弥漫着的硝烟味儿，但在她的再三追问下萧景琰的回答却始终是一句，我今天买到了这辈子都没想过能买到的绝版漫画。

 

在夏江的眼皮底下不能谈萧选的事，这点穆霓凰再清楚不过，但关于另一件事穆霓凰打死都不会去信他那套欲盖弥彰的说辞。虽然早已经心知肚明这个人的宅属性已经到了无药可救的地步，但这么多年下来穆霓凰也多少能摸到点牛脾气身上的套路。

 

就比如说萧景琰在说谎的时候耳根会比她每天要点的红票子还要红个三倍，作为小队里为数不多的脱离单身状态的女性的直觉不可能就这么被随手糊弄过去。更何况她在那家咖啡馆第一次见到梅长苏的时候，就向身旁的聂铎断言说她觉得这大概会是萧景琰喜欢的类型。

 

死宅实在是太难得动一回这方面的心思了，被萧景禹耳提面命了这么多年要替他弟弟留意着点终身大事的穆霓凰终于看到了点曙光，于是她直接开门见山地揪着萧景琰的风衣领子就问了：“说吧，你是不是看上那家咖啡店的咖啡师梅长苏了？”

 

然后萧景琰，作为神经与肉体反应速度都超一流的杀手突然就那么愣在了原地，几秒种后，他终于说出了让穆霓凰想把他摁在地上揍一顿再踩上两脚泄愤的一句话：“原来那个人的名字是梅长苏啊。”

 

聂铎笑得差点打翻了穆霓凰的拿铁，在他急忙去抢救的时候又很悲惨地发现，小半杯拿铁都好死不死地全部洒在了放在桌上的黄糖包上。穆霓凰正一肚子火没处发，转头忽然就看见了正准备端走聂铎那杯还没来得及打开的咖啡的萧景琰。

 

这都是你欠我的，穆霓凰笑了笑，装作很随意地开了口：“那，要不要我教你怎么追他？”

 

正准备往茶水间门口溜的萧景琰停下了脚步。

 

“其实也没那么困难。”穆霓凰循循善诱，“比如你一次拿很多糖包，然后以他的好脾气肯定不会对你多说什么，但是久而久之肯定就会对你留下非常深刻的印象。顺便一个友情提示，黄糖可比白砂糖贵上不少。”

 

“可我要那么多糖包来做什么，我又不像你们一样有咖啡因依赖症。”萧景琰一脸怀疑，眉头紧皱，“更何况，那样留下的印象大概是负分吧。”

 

“都说了这只是第一步。往后的事情呢我可以慢慢给你指点。”穆霓凰抿了一口咖啡，因为没有加糖的缘故口感比她习惯的苦了不少，然后她的嘴角微微上扬，“三个月的免费饭票，我帮你追到梅长苏。还有三十个免费糖包，我做点心要用。他们家的黄糖比超市卖的纯度要高多了。”

 

在心底默默为聂铎即将摄入的高热量掬了一把同情泪的萧景琰转过身来看向穆霓凰，面无表情，目光坚定，这样的场景简直就像是在签订某个牢不可破的誓言[10]一样，他一边在心底这么吐槽一边向穆霓凰伸出了一根手指：“一个月的饭票，我要你帮我彻底查清他的案底。剩下的事情就不劳烦你费心了，我要堂堂正正地把他追到手。”

 

“还有那些糖包呢？你大概不会连我的恋爱建议都拒绝吧，你这个忙我可是帮定了。”

 

萧景琰再次沉默了三秒，然而到底没能抵挡得住穆霓凰的夺魂咒[11]：“成交。”

 

007

 

萧景禹第一次在公共频道里听到梅长苏这个名字的时候，凭着萧景琰那些含含糊糊又充满掩饰不住的钦慕之情的话语，差点还以为这大概是自家弟弟最近迷上的哪部新电影或者漫画的主人公，或者是萧景琰最近新迷上的哪位新晋男演员。

 

作为一个早已成婚又成熟靠谱的大哥，面对自己老大不小却依旧不思进取油盐不进，只打算抱着电脑漫画兵人DVD各种周边和看起来根本像是两个世界的枪械小刀过一辈子的同父异母的弟弟，总会油然生出一种莫名的叫做身为兄长的责任心。因此正当萧景禹打算张口进行自己已经重复了一千零一次的恨铁不成钢式的说教的时候，他身旁的墙壁上突然就被.45 ACP[12]子弹爆出了一个深深的弹孔。

 

即使是预先全队人都配备了消音器，萧景禹也能从弹道判断出来那颗子弹是来自于萧景琰的那把北极蛇[13]，而不是什么突然而至的敌袭。萧景禹拧过头去，对着自己背后不远处刚刚把枪放下的弟弟露出了一个大概算得上是凶恶的目光。

 

正想着二十好几的人了应该不至于为了这种事情恼羞成怒，然后萧景禹忽然就以他非同常人的视力从瞄准镜里注意到，自己的弟弟好像正因为什么原因而正面部通红。萧景禹还没思索出个所以然来，下一秒萧景琰突然又向他投出了一枚MK 2A1手榴弹，语言层面上的那种--

 

“景禹哥，我觉得我，大概是恋爱了。”

 

萧景禹差点以为自己听错了，如果不是正在任务中他很可能就要冲到萧景琰的面前抱着他的肩膀使劲儿晃了：“你确定，你指的是通常意义上的恋爱？既不是阿索卡·塔诺[14]也不是卢克·天行者[15]？”

 

自家弟弟是个左右手的事情在全家都不是什么秘密，作为大哥自然应该是自己弟弟喜欢的就是最好的，但是电影角色？漫画人物？面对这种不切实际的幻想萧景禹也还是只会心痛地摆摆手然后说NO。

 

“景禹哥你到底联想到了些什么……？”通讯频道里萧景琰的声音充满了令他所不解的困惑，和萧景禹死也不想深究的莫名的正义感，“那种幼稚的事情我从小学毕业就没有再做过了，这对我爱的角色们和我都是绝对的不尊重。”

 

“不过景禹哥，这次我确实是认真的。我好像是，真的想谈恋爱了。就是景禹哥你说的那种，通常意义上的恋爱。”萧景琰的声音一字一顿地在公共频道里响起，与此同时.45 ACP[12]子弹顺着方才的弹孔又向下整整齐齐地打了一排，枪响的同时萧景禹顺便也听到了同队的柳姑娘心碎成玻璃渣的声音，“或者景禹哥你可以把他称作‘天选之子[16]’也行，对我而言这辈子大概就是非他不可了。”

 

……又是“天选之子”。萧景禹为自己弟弟低下的比喻能力感到了一丝忧郁，但话都说到这份上了作为哥哥的如果再怀疑下去未免也显得太不信任自己的弟弟了，靠谱的大哥因此终于适时地向弟弟表达了一下自己的欣慰之情：“你打算什么时候送戒指？”

 

“……”萧景琰在通讯频道里陷入了沉寂。

 

所幸穆霓凰及时拯救了这一尴尬的沉默，萧景琰在感动之余忽然就不想跟她计较那一个月饭票的事儿了，但事实证明他很快还是后悔了：“景禹哥，事实上，他今天才刚刚见到那个梅长苏。”

 

“哦——”萧景禹拖长了声音，然后模仿着萧景琰太奶奶的声线，忽然就来了那么一句，“要抓紧啊。先查案底，再稳准狠地下手，不要担心钱，这单大概能赚不少，大哥也帮你攒着礼钱。霓凰，你帮他查了那个梅长苏的案底了吗？是个什么人啊？”

 

“咖啡师，比他小几个月，未婚，记录干净得就像一张白纸。除掉读高中的时候有天晚上和同学闯进了Gay吧被查了身份证之外没有任何污点。”穆霓凰的声音懒洋洋的，但萧景琰发誓他听到了一丝笑意，“彻头彻尾的普通人，但是很适合他，各方面。只不过好像追求者很多的样子，能不能追得到手得看你弟弟的造化。”

 

“景琰这么优秀，一定没有问题的。但是，一个普通人会愿意接纳杀手这种高危职业吗……？”

 

萧景琰觉得，自己大概还要浪费一个弹夹来继续阻止自己哥哥的瞎操心和八卦了。

 

008

 

第二天萧景琰有预谋地再一次接过了中午去买咖啡的活儿，并且难得地带上了满面笑容。同他不熟的人还没来得及感叹对什么都一副冷冰冰不上心的人怎么突然转了性子，就被穆霓凰使了眼色巧妙地把话题从塔图因[17]几秒就带到了科洛桑[18]。然后他拿着咖啡单与穆霓凰随手丢给他的两页资料，昂首挺胸地踏上了战场。

 

——虽然说，如果把恋爱比作一场战役的话，萧景琰也不过是才刚刚打响了起义的第一枪。

 

“您好，这是您需要点的咖啡单子对吗？”梅长苏——他在心底咀嚼了无数遍这个名字，觉得实在是不能更适合眼前的男人——嘴角带着一如既往的笑意，声音温和，明明已经是春末了，但萧景琰注意到在他进店之前梅长苏的手一直都没有从法式滤压壶[19]上拿下来。滤压壶内的高温水流会让壶体的表面温度维持在一个相对高些的水平上，恶补了一晚上咖啡知识的萧景琰稍微有点头昏脑胀，但所幸思维还能正常运转，因此他比平常更能清楚地意识到一点，梅长苏大概比他想的还要畏寒。

 

然后萧景琰定了定神才终于开口，尽管话语磕绊得让他想把自己的舌尖咬下来：“……是、是的。还有就是，那边的小说我可以看吗？之前的《Darth Bane: the Path of Destruction》[20]我没有买到原版，但是我在你的书架上看到了……”

 

用这种台词作为开场白实在是糟糕透了，萧景琰叹了口气，但有什么办法呢，梅长苏的书架实在是太容易冲昏他的理智了。

 

“好啊，”梅长苏答应得比他预想之中还要爽快，仔细看的话会发现他嘴角的弧度深了几分，眼睛也比方才更加奕奕有神，“你可是这里除我之外第一个翻开那本书的人，毕竟原版书对不熟悉世界观的人来讲，阅读上大概还是有些困难的。”

 

“一本书没人读的话是会寂寞的。”鬼使神差地这句话就从他嘴里说了出来，与此同时他看到梅长苏猛地就那么怔在了原地，意识到自己好像说了什么不该说的话的萧景琰急忙出言补救，“我、我是说我很高兴它能被真心喜欢它的人所拥有。还有就是，《Star Wars》它真的很棒。”

 

“我也很高兴你能喜欢它。”梅长苏语焉不详地说着，走向虹吸壶熟练地操作了起来，随后抬起头来向他略带歉疚地一笑，“不好意思让你见笑了，我是这部作品的死忠……死忠到想把它塞到这家店的每个角落，虽然所有人都在评价这家店装修风格实在是诡异了点。还有就是，如果不介意的话，还请你阅读完之后把书籍重新放回原位可以吗？”

 

“没问题，整理书架应该是挺繁琐的工作吧。如果需要的话我可以帮忙。”萧景琰诚挚地保证道，他能以他在银行的全部存款发誓他真的是真心的。

 

“是挺繁琐的，但是有时候也会觉得很有趣。”梅长苏感激地笑笑，倒是没有跟他客气什么，“如果看到哪里有别人忘记归位的书籍，就先麻烦你了，这位……？”

 

“景琰，萧景琰。喊我景琰就好。”萧景琰有些不好意思地重复了遍自己的名字，然后在梅长苏若有所思的神情中走向了书架，余光却忍不住落向了调味吧台上一本略显得有些破旧的设定集上。那本设定集离一滩不知道谁洒在吧台上的咖啡液体仅有几厘米之遥，“是有人打翻了咖啡杯吗？”

 

“飞流今天来过了。”梅长苏的声音从不远处传来，落在萧景琰耳中竟然还有着几分宠溺，“没事的，我们飞流可是个好孩子，每次给咖啡加糖都坚持要自己来。那本《者之书》[21]可是飞流的最爱，不过还是要麻烦你帮我收起来了。”

 

萧景琰随口答应着向吧台走去，却突然注意到吧台正前方的地面上也有着一滩业已冷却的咖啡，在他进店前刚刚点完单的那位顾客此时也正踩着高跟鞋向调味吧台走去，大概下一步就要踩在那滩液体上——

 

萧景琰在那一刻屏住了呼吸。然后他的身体先于思维一步地动了。下一秒他就以常人看来大概是匪夷所思的速度冲到了吧台前，然后将那本设定集死死地护在了自己胸前。说真的他也不知道自己为什么要这么做，甚至连接下来的后果他也没有仔细考虑。

 

悲剧性的结果是显而易见的。萧景琰扑过去的时候大概正好撞倒了装调味品的架子，肉桂粉香草粉巧克力粉之类林林总总的玻璃罐撞在大理石吧台上的声音此时于他而言简直称得上是震耳欲聋。装着糖包的架子也倒了，很有可能还有好几包也遭受了同昨天穆霓凰的糖包一样的悲惨遭遇。

 

等梅长苏因为这里的声响而冲过来的时候，他还依旧把那本设定集紧紧地握在手里，一时间也不知道是该先把这本设定集归到书架上还是丢下它去抢救可能尚且没遭受厄运的调味品们，整个人像是丧失了思考能力般惊慌得不知如何是好。

 

“没事的没事的，非常抱歉让你受到惊吓了。”明明梅长苏是在对着那位顾客道歉，但萧景琰偏偏就愿意一厢情愿地讲那些话认为是对自己说的，“我们很快就会将这里收拾好，所以不用太过担心。”

 

然后梅长苏转过身来，忽然就向萧景琰鞠了一个大大的躬，“我真的是不知道该如何感谢您才好，毕竟是因为您，飞流的最爱才没有惨遭厄运。”

 

梅长苏用了敬称，这让萧景琰浑身都有些不舒服。而且如果没有他，梅长苏的调味吧台大概也不会遭此浩劫，于是他挠了挠头，也回了个一模一样的礼：“喊我景琰就好，敬称听起来还是有点怪怪的……然后长苏，我可以这么称呼你吧？忽然受你这么大的礼数，实在是有点不好意思。”

 

“不会不会，我很乐意。还很少有人这么喊我呢。”梅长苏嘴角的弧度弯弯的，“景琰你也不必介意，我毕竟是在替飞流谢你。还有，你又不是Steven Rogers[22]，手里拿的也不是什么手榴弹，那本设定集可以放下了。被飞流看到了那孩子说不定要生气的。”

 

虽然很想说他和美国队长有着本质上的不同，但那个来自布鲁克林的傻小子到头来还是把女神追到了手的事实让他觉得这个比喻还是相当受用。

 

“我当然不是沉睡了70多年的老古董，你大可放心。” 萧景琰反复咀嚼着那几个音节，明明是听了二十多年的自己的名字，从梅长苏嘴里念出来就总有种不一样的韵味，“还有就是……作为回报的话，我帮你收拾吧台吧。”

 

然后他忽然又像是想起来什么一样开口，“我……我有个朋友想要你店里的糖包回去做甜品。被我打翻了的那几包糖包大概也是不能卖了，不然就算是让我将功抵过也好？”

 

看着梅长苏突然有些惊讶的神色他急忙又补了一句：“我会付账的，你不用担心！”

 

梅长苏忽然就那么愣在了原地，然后噗地一声笑了出来：“好啊，别拿光了就好。”

 

萧景琰于是尽职尽责地，就只拿了穆霓凰要求的三十个。

 

实际上萧景琰有个在团队内部等于是公开的秘密，作为一名顶尖的杀手，却有着与他顶尖的杀手名号所不相称的，低下到如同老古董一样的电子产品的操作水平。平时他也没觉得有什么不便，毕竟通讯频道的检修和维护工作都是聂铎夫妇俩在做，他作为一个相当奉行拿来主义和有版权操守的人，只有万不得已买不到业已绝迹的稀有资源的时候才会低头向穆霓凰求助。

 

说了这么多也不过是想解释，手机这种东西对他而言从来可有可无，毕竟网瘾了有平板需要联系了用通讯频道，因此直到梅长苏主动提出要同他交换号码的时候，他才意识到自己昨天刚刚把手机连同SIM卡一起丢到了垃圾桶里。你的号码我早就拜托了朋友查到了，所以我也只需要把我的新号码给你这种话是万万不能说的，于是他嗫嚅了半晌才从衬衣口袋里扒拉出他那支三个月前萧景禹硬塞给他的新钢笔，试了下万幸还有墨水。

 

“就写到那张咖啡便条的后面吧。”感谢大哥你送我的礼物，我再也不会嘲笑你是老古董了，往后你说什么我都会听的，萧景琰一脸的视死如归，“晚点我会给你发短信的。我昨天……手机被偷了，还没来得及去补办。”

 

“听起来好像你运气一直挺不好的。”梅长苏一脸同情地看着他，然后将墨迹还没干透的便签纸重新贴到了他的袖子上，“不过我早就想说了，便签贴在袖子上还是挺可爱的。”

 

“是只有我可爱，还是这么做的人都可爱？”萧景琰觉得自己的脑子一定是搭错线了，这么傻的问题一点都不像是他会问出口的。

 

但是梅长苏好像一点也不介意：“你是我见过的第一个这么做的人，不过确实，很可爱。”

 

顺便冲萧景琰炫耀似地晃了晃他的iPhone，动态视力相当好的萧景琰毫不费力地就认出来梅长苏的壁纸，卢克·天行者[15]。

 

不知道为什么，他现在相当嫉妒自己的童年男神。

 

TBC


	2. Next

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我觉得我没有在玩梗。
> 
> 然而还是写了这么多注释。
> 
> JJ向所有人抛出了橄榄枝。以及，枪械与刀具的注释均出自《PHANTOM OF INFERNO》，虚渊玄的成名作，不试试吗！【。
> 
> ……今天的注释有彩蛋，真的，不要嫌我烦啊【cry

009

 

“景琰。”

 

没有人应声。

 

“萧景琰。”

 

依旧没有人应声。

 

“萧景琰！你能不能先把手机放下几秒钟听我说句话？”穆霓凰看着面前连一秒钟都不愿意把视线从液晶屏上移开的萧景琰，终于忍无可忍拍了桌子，“我们还在开作战会议，所以能不能拜托你先停下手头那些无关紧要的事情？！”

 

“才不是无关紧要。”萧景禹缩在咖啡馆的沙发里，同萧景琰一样目不转睛地盯着手机，懒洋洋全无所谓的模样让穆霓凰突然就为三天后的行动感到了一阵担忧，“景琰可是在谈人生大事，对吧？再说了，他的意见有什么重要的。计划你们定，景琰只负责突突突射膝盖就好了。”

 

聂铎在一旁举起了咖啡杯，表示完全无法反驳。

 

“还有就是，景琰你措辞是不是也未免太小心了点，一条短信改个五分钟怎么着都该发出去了吧。敬语塞得太多不会给你加分的，太重的翻译腔也是，要学会好好说话啊……”好像是看到了什么有趣的东西，萧景禹突然爆发出一阵无法抑制的笑声，引得咖啡馆里其余的人纷纷侧目，“景琰你是认真的吗，给你暗恋对象的名字备注写的真的是‘邱森万[1]’？！天呐景琰你实在是，我不知道该说什么了实在是太可爱了——”

 

穆霓凰发誓，她在那一刻看到了萧景琰身边围绕着的，几乎可以具现化的黑气。

 

萧景琰。二十八岁。本该是成熟又稳重具有理智的杀手。但是对上自己永远没有分寸的老哥，《永别了，理智》[2]。

 

“……说了多少次了，不要滥用强制配对[3]来偷窥我、的、手、机。”萧景琰一字一顿，吐字清晰，穆霓凰下意识的一句“不要在咖啡馆里开枪”还没说出口，萧景禹的手机屏就已经应声断成了两截。

 

萧景琰突然爆发的杀气让几乎所有人都定在了原地，脸上的笑容也仿佛凝固了一样变得极其不自然起来。

 

只除了萧景禹。他的手间正稳稳地握着萧景琰方才刺穿了他的Sony Xperia Z5的那把匕首的刀柄，嘴角依旧是惯常的那抹似笑非笑的弧度，他反复端详着手里那把看似平淡无奇的匕首，专注得完全遗忘了自己脚下的手机尸体和一旁余怒未消的弟弟，等他尝试着把旋帽拧下来的时候一双眼睛亮得仿佛在发光：“Chris Reeve Project II[4]？！景琰你从哪里搞到这种好东西的？！”

 

“上周从双刹帮的军火库里拿的，浪费了我一把‘蟒蛇[4]’。最近比较穷，没钱补充装备，只能靠抢的。”萧景琰维持着投掷匕首的姿势，眼也不眨，语气寒冷如冰，“你们最近每天的咖啡钱可都是我出的，而且我没想到景禹哥你竟然给我买了部Vertu[5]。一个大写的索粉给我买Vertu，什么居心？”

 

萧景禹耸了耸肩表示无辜，在萧景琰灼灼的目光注视下他的手也一直没有松开那把匕首：“咖啡钱那得算是恋爱投资，至于手机钱呢你刷的可是我的信用卡，也是你让我帮你挑的。这把匕首送我了，别想着拿回去，就当是抵我的手机钱——你毕竟是我的弟弟啊，我怎么会跟你斤斤计较。”

 

萧景琰面色阴沉。你就是在跟我斤斤计较。

 

萧景禹装作看不见自家弟弟难看到极点的神色，继续对萧景琰进行着精神攻击：“至于你那些酬金，怕是都花给了你的‘邱森万’了吧。我查了你的账单，看起来倒像是有在好好约会的样子。说吧，你打算什么时候求婚？”

 

“他还处在可悲的暧昧期。如果你把逛Disney专卖店、各种乱七八糟的漫展还有参加他根本一窍不通的咖啡品鉴会称为约会的话，那我也没什么办法，”穆霓凰一边敲打着面前的键盘，一边娴熟地补着刀，“我能理解他刚刚为什么一句话都不说了。两张SDCC[7]的四日票和两张往返机票，为了讨好你还帮你预定了一张军展的入场券。”

 

萧景禹有些感动地看了一眼自家弟弟依旧绷得紧紧的的面孔，紧接着穆霓凰的迫击炮就在他们面前爆炸了：“一个军宅一个死宅，这杀手队伍的配置真是顶级的。”

 

兄弟俩对她的抱怨不约而同地表示了不屑一顾。

 

“所以，你是要拿着SDCC的票，去告白？你不是……算了你不让我说。”聂铎费力地咽着最后的那几口咖啡，就好像吞中药一样艰涩，“但是萧景琰，我从来没有见过你这样谈恋爱的。单门票就快2000刀，你也是活该破产。”

 

“然而景禹哥连嫉妒都还来不及呢。”萧景琰又掉进了手机构成的汪洋里，彻底沉下去之前吐出最后一行泡泡，“我嫂子最讨厌他舞枪弄棒的了。为了抵罪他让我背了多少黑锅啊……现在他还有无数架模型摆在我书架上呢。”

 

“顺带一提，全落灰了。”萧景琰嘴角带着名为胜利者的笑容，“还有就是，我早就向他告白了。我对他是一见钟情，他说他对我也是。景禹哥，你也有不知道的事情啊。”

 

010

 

听到“邱森万”的时候，梅长苏的表情忽然变得有些古怪：“你想不想知道那时候你在我的通讯录里是个什么备注？”

 

“想。”萧景琰诚实地说，“总不会跟我是一模一样的……我真的挺怕你用这个嘲笑我的。”

 

“差一点吧。”无良医生瘫在他那把一看就不怎么舒服的硬质椅子上，“我早就说过了的，你们俩在这种事情上简直是天造地设天生一对臭味相投——长苏知道的我是个地地道道的星际迷航[8]粉，讽刺你们是我的义务。”

 

萧景琰过滤有效信息的能力一向很棒：“差一点？”

 

“嗯。”梅长苏犹犹豫豫地开口，“其实你短信来之前我就想好了要给你名字存什么了——为了没那么直白所以没有打英文直接写成邱森万最好——但是飞流在你短信来的时候抢了我的手机，然后端端正正地存了个‘朋友’的备注。”

 

“恭喜你获得了一张朋友卡。”蔺晨不紧不慢地讽刺道，“还是小飞流发给你的。”

 

“飞流是个火影迷，他喜欢忍者文化也不是什么秘密，毕竟他小时候是在日本生活的。”梅长苏适时地阻止了一场正在酝酿中的风暴，“所以就是，你还要我多说吗？”

 

“小飞流一直眼光这么毒辣？我可是真没有想到。”

 

“大概只是因为景琰帮忙拯救了他心爱的设定集，”梅长苏轻巧地带过了话题，“不过景琰这头水牛还是挺浪漫的——”

 

“显然是有些时候吧。”蔺晨不会放过任何一个讽刺他的机会，尽管萧景琰有些不理解这份莫名的敌意是哪儿来的。

 

但是就像很多年前的那句话一样，恋爱就是一场战斗。自愿加入无从退出的那种。

 

“我倒是挺喜欢我求婚的主意的。”萧景琰于是正襟危坐，目视前方，竭尽全力让自己看起来更可靠一点，但耐不住梅长苏略显冰冷的手指有一下没一下地敲打着他的手背，“但是果然还是你的更有创意。”

 

011

 

萧景琰没有撒谎。实际上在他拿到梅长苏号码的当天晚上，他就求着萧景禹帮自己买了台新手机——虽然他很多天之后才知道那台看起来相当古董的手机是相当昂贵的Vertu——然后从穆霓凰那里搞了张黑卡，迫不及待地就编辑起了短信来。

 

然而能写点什么呢？谢谢你的糖包，做出来的点心很美味？我太喜欢你的书架了，简直同我的口味一模一样，为了这个我觉得我们得出去喝上一杯？我是萧景琰，我对你一见钟情？

 

太可怕了。用短信告白的人哪怕是杀手看起来也像是名懦夫。虽说，这种毫无情商与营养的对话看起来就像是他能做出来的事情，但穆霓凰也说了，梅长苏有数量不少的追求者。丢失了情商就等于丢失了一切。绝望之中他看到了摆在自己书架最上层的那个一尘不染的飞行员卢克·天行者的兵人，就好像是福至心灵一般，那个形象突然地就与梅长苏的壁纸融合在了一起。

 

感谢银河系，感谢缪斯，感谢卢克·天行者，他现在知道自己要说什么了。

 

“愿原力与你同在[9]。”他一个字一个字地打着，配上他刚刚拍下的那张兵人的照片，“而我确实相信是原力[10]指引着我们相遇的。”

 

署名的时候他稍微意识到了一点，这个措辞好像实在是有些中二。但他绞尽脑汁也想不出什么更好的话语来了。他对着屏幕发了三分钟的愣，正颤抖着准备把那些语句全部删除，结果突然而至的“已发送”标识让他差点就想拎着枪去把萧景禹的那些宝贝军舰模型给突突个一干二净。

 

R2-D2的惨叫声过后，萧景禹的一条新消息抵达了：“不用担心，我觉得你的那些话很动人。”

 

信你就有鬼。萧景琰恨恨地关掉了手机。结果半分钟后又毫无骨气地打开了——

 

手机再一次惨叫着，然后萧景琰注意到那确实是来自梅长苏的新消息：“前提是你真的相信它是存在着的，比起原力我更情愿相信，在现实世界中这是一种叫做‘命运’的东西。”

 

咖啡点里此时依旧灯火通明。距离关店门依旧还有一段时间，梅长苏的手机却突然发出了一声惨叫。R2-D2的。

 

“苏哥哥，脸红了。”飞流睁着无辜的黑色大眼睛，看向身旁整个人都趴在了咖啡流理台上取暖的梅长苏，以最直白的语气提问道，“是苏哥哥的朋友吗？”

 

“那得看在我们飞流的词典里什么叫做‘朋友[11]’了。”梅长苏有些不好意思地笑笑，伸手过去揉了揉飞流柔软的头发，“飞流觉得今天帮你保护好书的那个大哥哥怎么样啊？”

 

“很好。”飞流点了点头。

 

“那飞流想不想让苏哥哥和他做朋友啊？”

 

“想。”飞流像是思考了几秒钟，然后拼命点了点头，“鸣人……和佐助，那样的。”

 

梅长苏忍俊不禁：“那样的朋友？”

 

“那样的朋友。”

 

然后萧景琰的下一条信息就这么撞入了他的视线：“我也相信是命运让我对你一见钟情。”

 

逊爆了。竟然还不是当面说的。如果那个人正站在自己面前的话，想想白天那个人愣呆呆的模样倒真像是一头牛，虽然是个银行职员看起来身体素质倒是相当不错，害羞起来想必也很可爱吧。他脑子里不停地转着这些有的没的念头，却没发现自己的耳根此时也红得像是番石榴汁一样。结果他刚刚敲下第一个拼音，手机就从眼前消失了，再回来的时候萧景琰的备注已经变成了端端正正的“朋友”二字。

 

“苏哥哥，给！”飞流看着他，眼神稍微有点疑惑，“苏哥哥，不喜欢吗？”

 

“没有没有，”他摇了摇头，“苏哥哥很喜欢你这个备注。”

 

然后他一个字一个字地敲着短信，有些恶趣味地想那个人在电话那端会是怎么样焦灼不安的表情。而他对自己想要的东西一向都很有把握。也许是时候过一段普通人的生活了，他这么告诉着自己，有些过去的仇恨大概也可以暂时放下一段时间。

 

“你敢直接对着我这么说吗？”

 

完成。发送。转头开始准备第二天的咖啡豆的梅长苏，丝毫没有意识到自己的表情是多么放松。

 

那么多年来大概是第一次的如此真心的笑容。

 

但是暂时并不代表永远。

 

——几分钟后，当他看到气喘吁吁、满面通红但依旧衣着整齐的，笔直地站在自己面前的萧景琰的时候，突然就将这些念头彻底地抛在了脑后。

 

“我喜欢你。”萧景琰说，“梅长苏先生。我喜欢你。”

 

他竭力装作漫不经心的样子，却掩饰不住自己嘴角上翘的弧度，“很凑巧的是，我也是——”

 

然后他们接了第一个吻。

 

也许是进展太快了，他在换气的间隙有些迷迷糊糊地这么想，但是又有谁在乎呢。

 

一吻结束之后，他有些惊讶地看着萧景琰从怀中掏出了两张电影票：“下周《星战7》的首映，我提前两个月抢到的最好的位子，其实一直想找个人陪我去看。不知道你愿意吗？”

 

“你知道你喜欢我[12]，”他尽力控制着自己看向那两张票的视线不要太过灼热，但是好像很难，“所以这种事情，你决定就好。”

 

在公共频道里听完全程的聂铎，在心底默默给萧景琰比了个中指。瞒着穆霓凰还替萧景琰黑了电影院售票系统的这件事，他发誓这辈子打死也不会再做第二次。

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 邱森万,天选之子（The Chosen One）的谐音 ,在《星球大战》前传三部曲中阿纳金·天行者被认为是平衡原力的“天选之子”（The Chosen One）;  
> [2]neta自国作家欧内斯特·海明威于1929年写成的半自传体小说《永别了，武器》（A Farewell to Arms）;  
> [3]来自美剧《疑犯追踪》（Person of Interest）,在剧中为一种最为常见的手机入侵技术;  
> [4]Chris Reeve Project II,全长320mm 刀刃长195mm,以锻造用碳钢为原料,以一体成型的方法制成,刀柄中空，取下旋帽的话可以在里面放进救生用品;  
> [5]蟒蛇,PVTHON 357 MAGNUM,高精度的枪身,柯尔特的自动手枪中最高级的左轮手枪.具有射击专用枪的高命中精度.下部较重,缺点是具有普通枪的重粘性,需要很熟练才能使枪的性能得到充分发挥;  
> [6]Vertu Ltd是奢华手机制造商的先驱,曾经属于手机制造商诺基亚旗下独立运作的子公司,诺基亚与EQT VI于2012年6月份达成Vertu的出售协议,身为索粉的萧景禹一般不会选择给诺基亚充值信仰;  
> [7]SDCC,圣地亚哥国际动漫展（San Diego Comic-Con International）,虽然叫做漫画展,但是电视行业和电影行业也会在会展上为即将播出的电视剧及上映的电影做宣传,因此每年国际动漫展上也会汇聚众多明星;  
> [8]星际迷航（Star Trek）是一部美国科幻娱乐影视系列,《星际迷航》和《星球大战》都是非常成功的科幻系列,但SW与ST的粉丝间存在着较大的分歧,为数不多的联盟则是在面对同时导演了SW7和ST12两部电影的导演JJ·艾布拉姆斯时成立的;  
> [9]愿原力与你同在,May the Force be with you;  
> [10]原力(the Force）,是星球大战系列作品中的核心概念.原力是一种作品中虚构的、超自然的而又无处不在的神秘力量,是所有生物创造的一个能量场,同时也是绝地和西斯两方追求和依靠的关键所在;  
> [11]《火影忍者》的“朋友”,其定义可自由心证;  
> [12]You know you love me,Han Solo（《星球大战》）与Nicholas Wilde（《Zootopia》）的著名告白句式.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Barrett,巴雷特, M82A1半自动狙击步枪, 美军昵称为“轻50”（Light Fifty）;  
> [2] Double espress,双份浓缩咖啡, Double是指浓度而非体积, 咖啡机的粉碗装满做出1oz的咖啡称为双份咖啡,ozZ称为单份咖啡;  
> [3] USP Compact（Universal Self-loading Pisto Compact）, 紧凑型通用自动装填手枪, 在1994年美国“突击武器禁止法”出台后出现在市面的小型手枪, USP紧凑型最大的改变不只是弹匣容量的缩小,而是整枪尺寸的缩小,该枪没有击锤外露,所以十分适合特工使用;  
> [4]Marvel,漫威,Star Wars,星球大战,Star Trek,星际迷航;  
> [5] 《Star Wars: Legacy》（星球大战:传承）, 约翰·奥斯特兰德 / 简·杜尔塞马, 本系列发生的故事始于《星球大战:绝地归来》之后126年,是目前销量首位的星战漫画;  
> [6]Artoo-Detoo,出现于电影《星球大战》系列中的一个虚构机器人角色，常被简称为Artoo;  
> [7].40 S&W,一种由美国著名的枪支制造商史密斯·威森所设计的10毫米手枪弹药,采用中心底火式直筒型弹壳.被认为是今日最适合司法用途的子弹,当搭配空尖弹使用时更增加了它的制止力,并且有易于掌控的后座力;  
> [8]BERETTA M92FS制式手枪,口径9mm,使用Parabellum弹,全长217mm,全重975g,弹匣容量15+1发.是一种现代自动手枪的代表性产品.钢制的套筒及枪管,再加上轻合金所制成的枪身,使得手枪的整体重量大为减轻.握柄内的弹匣也采用了双排式弹匣的设计,因此而增加了子弹的装填数目;  
> [9]9mm Parabellum,9×19mm鲁格弹（9 × 19 mm Luger,或9 × 19 mm Parabellum,9 × 19 mm NATO）又叫帕拉贝鲁姆（Parabellum）弹,是一种手枪及冲锋枪所使用的子弹.这种弹药最初由葛雷格·鲁格（Georg Luger）所设计,现在是全世界最广泛被使用的手枪弹种;  
> [10]牢不可破的誓言(Unbreakable Vow),出自《Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince》,是一种魔法符咒,用于结成巫师之间的誓约.如果誓言被打破，那么打破的那个人就会死亡;  
> [11]夺魂咒（Imperio）,出自《Harry Potter》,为不可饶恕咒之一;  
> [12].45 ACP（11.43 x 23毫米、Automatic Colt Pistol,即柯尔特自动手枪子弹）C.I.P.命名为.45 Auto（.45自动手枪弹）,是一种由约翰·勃朗宁在1904年设计的无底缘手枪弹,拥有一枚圆钝的重弹头,能够对无防护的目标造成严重杀伤,且适合有灭音器的武器使用;  
> [13]格洛克36（Glock 36）,绰号北极蛇.由奥地利格洛克公司推出的瘦身袖珍型半自动手枪,发射.45 ACP口径弹药;  
> [14]阿索卡·塔诺（Ahsoka Tano）,电影《星球大战》系列的延伸作品中的虚构人物,是一名女性的托古塔人,目前仅以动画的样貌在《星球大战：克隆人战争》系列和《星球大战：义军崛起》中出现过;  
> [15]卢克·天行者（Luke Skywalker）,著名科幻电影《星球大战》正传三部曲中的主要人物,由Mark Richard Hamill饰演,为义军同盟与银河帝国抗争的重要角色;  
> [16]天选之子（The Chosen One） ,谐音邱森万,在《星球大战》前传三部曲中阿纳金·天行者被认为是平衡原力的“天选之子”（The Chosen One）;  
> [17]塔图因（Tatooine）,是《星球大战》的世界观中天行者家族的故乡行星.它被设定为一颗巨大的沙漠行星,属于星系外环（Outer Rim）的阿卡尼斯区域（Arkanis Sector）,是一颗围绕着一个双星系统运动的行星;  
> [18]科洛桑（Coruscant）,是《星球大战》中的一個虚构的星球,起初被叫做诺特伦,也被称为帝国中心或核心皇后,是一颗位于银河系核心的星球.一般来说,科洛桑被认为是整个银河系中,在银河历史上大部分时间里最重要的政治世界;  
> [19]法式滤压壶（French press）,又称滤压壶（press pot）,咖啡滤压壶（coffee press,coffee plunger）,是由玻璃杯和金属滤网组成的咖啡烹煮工具;  
> [20]达斯·贝恩：毁灭之路（Darth Bane: the Path of Destruction）,旧共和国时期（Old Republic Era）星球大战系列小说之一,作者Drew Karpyshyn;  
> [21]《者之书》,日本漫画《火影忍者》的第4部官方资料设定集,由原作作者岸本齐史亲编,集英社出版,2008年9月在日本发售;  
> [22] 美国队长（Captain America）,本名为史蒂芬·罗杰斯（Steven Rogers）,昵称史蒂夫·罗杰斯（Steve Rogers）,出现在漫威漫画中的虚构超级英雄, 此处二人所调侃的是电影《美国队长：复仇者先锋》的剧情.


End file.
